Merci
by CapRogers
Summary: Suite à l'invasion Chitauri sur New-York, Steve Rogers continue de s'adapter avec difficulté au monde moderne. Après la séparation provisoire des Avengers, le hasard l'amène à retourner au restaurant où il y rencontre une nouvelle fois la serveuse Beth qu'il a sauvé durant l'attaque. Sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite, Beth devient sa confidente...
1. Étranger

**Blabla de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, je viens vous présenter ma fiction qui a commencé à germer dans mon esprit il y a peu. L'histoire se déroule entre Avengers et Winter Soldier, soit entre 2012 et 2014. Cela peut paraître étonnant mais en revisionnant Avengers, je me suis intéressée au personnage très secondaire de Beth, la serveuse qu'on voit remercier Cap à la fin et durant les scènes coupées. Je me suis simplement demandée ce qu'un personnage comme elle, tout à fait normal, pourrait amener dans la vie compliquée de Steve. Et je me suis dit que pour Cap avoir un peu de normalité ne lui serait pas un luxe de trop, bien au contraire.**

**Cette histoire est donc basée sur la relation entre Steve et Beth la serveuse du restaurant**_, _**non loin de la tour Stark/Avengers. Natasha et Fury feront également des apparitions régulières puis dans un deuxième temps, Tony sera présent lui aussi (après que chronologiquement les évènements de Iron Man 3 se déroulent) ainsi que Maria Hill et Rumlow. Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Marvel et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

_Personne ne s'attendait à cela. L'humanité n'était pas préparée à cela. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Pendant des millénaires, la seule menace que craignait cette planète bleue, c'était elle-même. Les humains ont passé les siècles à s'entretuer. Et durant tout ce temps, ces mêmes individus se sont posés la question en boucle : sommes-nous seuls dans l'univers ? La réponse a finalement vu le jour sous la forme d'une invasion… Pour la première fois dans l'histoire, les humains ne se sont pas entretués. Pour la première fois, ils ont dû affronter un danger encore plus grand que tout ce qui a été vu._

**Chapitre 1 : Étranger**

Le 21ème siècle… une époque insoupçonnée, une ère nouvelle où l'impossible semblait devenir le possible, un monde de promesses. Comment imaginer que tout cela puisse exister ?

Steven Grant Rogers ouvrit les yeux. Étrange. Le premier sentiment qui lui vint alors, fut cette impression d'étrangeté. Comment expliquer cela ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il savait juste une chose : quelque chose clochait. Un battement de cils, puis un autre et encore un autre. Soudain, il se souvint. Tout lui revint en tête d'un seul coup tel un coup poing qui s'abattrait sur un visage en quelques secondes. New-York. L'attaque. Pour avoir fait la guerre, Steve n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait facilement envahir par des pensées négatives. Il avait vu nombres d'horreur durant la seconde guerre mondiale à donner de sérieux cauchemars et à en perdre le sommeil. Pour autant, cela ne l'avait jamais atteint psychologiquement et c'était bien heureux. Captain America atteint de stress post traumatique ou autre symptôme de ce genre aurait été fâcheux. Steve avait ainsi toujours hérité d'un mental d'acier et d'une volonté à toute épreuve. Il n'avait jamais failli, pas une seule fois. Mais aujourd'hui, l'ancien soldat devait bien admettre une chose : il n'avait pas été préparé à tout. Affronter des soldats dotés de super armes, c'était une chose. Cependant, affronter une armée d'aliens c'en était une autre. Ce combat-là, Steve n'avait pas été préparé pour cela. Et même s'il n'en faisait pas des cauchemars, il avait toujours du mal à s'en remettre. Il se réveillait parfois le matin en sursaut, s'attendant à voir débarquer dans sa chambre une horde de Chitauri. Il lui arrivait alors de fouiller chaque pièce de son appartement afin d'être tranquille. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une bataille pouvait être aussi éprouvante et pourtant, cela avait bien été le cas. Il avait eu l'impression que cette attaque avait duré des jours entiers alors qu'en réalité, cela n'avait duré que quelques heures.

L'ancien soldat s'assit dans son lit, l'esprit préoccupé. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il se sentait étrange. Tout avait changé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas toute cette technologie moderne qui le dérangeait vraiment. Même si bien souvent il s'attendait encore à voir dans la rue les voitures des années 40, Steve n'était pas troublé plus que cela de l'avancée technologique. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore compris comment internet fonctionnait et pour le moment, il apprenait à utiliser ces téléphones appelés « Smartphone ». Non, ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était cet immense trou de 67 ans. Il avait raté tellement de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié des références. Stark l'avait d'ailleurs rapidement compris et n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se payer sa tête. Le plus dur pour lui, c'était bien de parvenir à suivre une conversation normale sans être dépaysé. Mais ce qui était encore plus difficile pour lui, c'était le vide laissé par toutes les personnes qu'il avait connu. Pour lui, c'était comme s'il était allé se coucher un soir et que le lendemain, il se réveillait normalement mais que le monde avait changé et avancé de 67 ans en une seule nuit. Le seul souvenir qu'il conservait, c'était ce grand choc frontal et ensuite, le néant total. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir eu froid. Tout avait été si rapide. Sa tête avait apparemment heurté violemment le panneau de contrôle. Certains jours, Steve s'attendait encore à recevoir une mission et partir au front en Europe avant de se rappeler que la guerre était finie depuis longtemps. Le retour à la réalité était parfois difficile, pourtant Steve semblait toujours d'attaque. Il gardait la tête haute quoi qu'il arrive. Pourtant au fond de lui, il renfermait toute sa tristesse et sa solitude. Seul. Il l'était dans une certaine mesure. Les gens avaient beau lui offrir leur compassion, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. D'autres comme à l'image du regretté Coulson lui témoignaient leurs admirations. Seulement, Steve se moquait bien de tout cela. Le titre de Captain America, il y accordait tellement peu d'importance. Au fond, peu de personnes avaient vraiment cherché à le comprendre et ça faisait mal.

Durant un long moment, Steve resta immobile toujours assis sur son lit le regard perdu dans le vide. Il était encore relativement tôt. Son réveil, beaucoup trop moderne avec trop d'options à son goût, lui indiquait qu'il était 5 :30 du matin. Steve n'avait jamais été de toute façon un lève tard. Même avant d'entrer dans l'armée, il aimait se réveiller tôt afin de profiter pleinement de ce que la journée avait à offrir. L'armée n'avait fait que le programmer tel une horloge. Mais depuis son réveil au 21ème siècle et surtout cette attaque sur New-York, il lui arrivait presque tous les matins de rester ainsi, à se demander si cette journée valait la peine d'être vécue. D'un autre côté, il savait très bien que sa réponse, il ne le trouverait qu'en décidant d'être maître de son destin. Mais l'était-il seulement ? Il pensait que sa vie prendrait fin en crashant la Valkyrie dans l'Arctique. Au final, il avait dormi pendant 67 ans. À présent, il devait tenter de vivre dans cette ère qui n'était pas la sienne. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il ne contrôlait absolument rien. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir encore sa place à vrai dire. Et même s'il avait naturellement pris leadership du groupe appelé par Fury les « Avengers », Steve n'était pas certain de se sentir à sa place. Il ressentait en permanence une sorte de vide dans la poitrine, un vide laissé par toutes les personnes qu'il avait connu. Le seul lien qui le rattachait à son passé, c'était Tony Stark le fils d'Howard.

Tony Stark. Un individu hors du commun. Il était Iron Man, un génie play-boy philanthrope milliardaire. Et insupportable au passage. Mais ce qui faisait de cet homme quelqu'un de spécial aux yeux de Rogers, ce n'était pas sa notoriété et encore moins son foutu caractère. Non rien de tout cela. À ses yeux, il était spécial parce qu'il était le fils d'Howard Stark, un homme qu'il respectait énormément et qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Son ami. Tony Stark était le fils de son ami, un homme appartenant à une autre époque. La sienne. Pour le blond, on ne pouvait pas faire plus différent que Tony. Rien ne les rapprochait. Leurs personnalités étaient à l'exacte opposée. Steve ne pensait d'ailleurs pas pouvoir le supporter. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Il avait besoin de lui mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne le comprenait simplement pas alors qu'il était plus ou moins parvenu à le faire avec Howard. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à croire qu'Howard et Tony Stark soient si différents l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils étaient père et fils. D'un autre côté, Steve n'avait pas eu l'occasion de connaître Howard durant bien longtemps puisqu'il avait fini dans la glace. Il s'était forcément passé des choses qu'il n'avait pas eu vent. Et c'était peut-être bien là le problème après tout, Steve avait manqué tant de choses durant son long sommeil. Il avait peur. Il doutait. Il se sentait perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne cessait de rêver des évènements de la seconde guerre mondiale. De Hydra. Des Howling Commandos. De ses amis. Du colonel Philipps. D'Howard. De Bucky. De Peggy. Ce n'était pas réellement des cauchemars pourtant, non. C'était plus des briques de sa vie passée pour lui rappeler que le 21ème siècle n'était pas son monde.  
La réalité ? Rogers était terrifié et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Bucky n'était plus là pour le protéger et l'aider à se relever quoi qu'il arrive.

Il était fatigué. Même épuise en réalité. Il faut dire que ses nuits n'avaient rien de reposant au final et ce n'était pas tellement en soit cette attaque de New-York la cause. Il était tiraillé entre son passé et ce présent auquel il se sentait étranger chaque jour davantage. Cette invasion aliens n'avait fait que confirmer qu'il avait atterri dans une époque complètement folle. S'il n'avait pas de mal à assumer sa célébrité en public et à garder la tête haute, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul c'était une toute autre histoire. Son passé finissait par le rattraper. Et ça faisait mal. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait beau être Captain America, il n'en restait pas moins un humain avec des faiblesses et surtout des sentiments. Et Stark qui ne comprenait rien à rien… Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il n'avait fait que lui balancer des vannes et autres conneries. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait pris la peine de lui demander comment il se sentait et s'il tenait le coup. Non Monsieur avait préféré se donner des grands airs, de lui en mettre plein la vue et lui montrer à quel point sa place n'était pas dans cette ère. Pourtant malgré tout ça… Steve se sentait attiré par lui inexplicablement alors que tout les opposait. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas après tout. Et, il espérait bien que derrière toute cette mascarade, Tony lui montre enfin son vrai visage un jour. Ils ne possédaient pas un seul point commun, c'était vrai, en dehors de se battre pour la même cause. Tony était tellement… primitif. Il n'arrivait pas à utiliser un autre mot pour le qualifier. Il semblait prendre tout à la légère et il ne cessait d'être narcissique et sarcastique. Au début, Steve ne comprenait pas très bien s'il se payait en permanence sa tête ou s'il était simplement comme ça avec tout le monde. Il avait finalement eu sa réponse, sauf qu'il avait le sentiment qu'avec lui, c'était encore autre chose. Était-ce parce qu'il avait connu son père Howard ? Essayait-il de le tester ? Honnêtement, il ne savait pas très bien et il avait du mal encore à peindre correctement un tableau de la personne de Tony Stark. Steve était quelqu'un de poli, de correct et de gentil. Mais avec Stark, il devait bien avouer que ça le démangeait un peu de perdre son latin et de lui renvoyer la balle. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait au juste ? Que ça l'amusait cette situation ? Pensait-il qu'il avait délibérément choisi de « devenir un congélateur humain » et de laisser sa vie entière derrière lui ? Peut-être devrait-il l'ennuyer lui aussi avec de la vieille école puisqu'il s'était plu à le ridiculiser et lui faire bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas de cette époque. Peut-être devrait-il l'assommer avec quelques discours particulièrement ennuyeux de son époque à lui. Et puis non. Non. Steve n'était pas comme ça. Sa gentillesse naturelle reprenait le dessus.

Steve regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure sur son réveil. 5 :50. Il soupira mais il finit par se lever tout de même. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de sa journée, mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose ou rester là assis à ressasser toutes ces pensées finirait par lui donner le tournis. Il commença par se servir un jus de d'orange tandis qu'il alluma sa radio. Lorsque Fury lui avait trouvé ce logement, Steve avait insisté pour qu'on lui installe une radio, moderne certes, mais une radio quand même. La ville était en pleine reconstruction et pour le moment mise à part des nouvelles de l'avancement des réparations et des travaux, c'était le calme plat. Bien sûr, les journalistes ne cessaient d'évoquer les Avengers. Beaucoup de monde continuait à se poser des questions sur eux, ce qui était normal. Plusieurs témoins racontaient leurs brèves rencontres avec l'un des membres durant l'attaque. D'autres encore en profitaient pour les remercier tout simplement. Les civils étaient davantage nombreux à être reconnaissants. Après tout, Steve et les autres avaient sauvé New-York et beaucoup de témoins les avaient vu à l'œuvre. Les autorités ou encore les flics, eux, semblaient plus partagés. Bien sûr, ils étaient contents que la ville avait été sauvée, mais quelques-uns pensaient que la formation de super héros n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Ils avaient peur. L'homme craint toujours ce qu'il ne comprend et ne peut pas contrôler. Steve ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour cela. Il le comprenait. D'autres témoignages encore affirmaient que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mirage et que c'était une sorte de complots de la part des terroristes. La dernière fois que New-York avait été attaqué remontait seulement à 2001-un évènement dont Steve devait encore se pencher dessus d'ailleurs- ce n'était donc pas tellement tiré par les cheveux en soit cette théorie. En résumé, il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'avis qui divergeaient et cela n'étonnait pas l'ancien soldat. Les humains n'arrivaient jamais vraiment à se comprendre malheureusement et cela depuis des siècles. Visiblement, cela n'était pas près de changer.

Enfilant un training, un t-shirt et ses chaussures de courses, Steve se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie. Comme toujours, il aimait débuter ses journées par un jogging matinal. C'était une habitude qu'il avait gardé depuis l'armée. C'était aussi l'occasion pour lui de bien débuter la journée et de se vider la tête. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, mais Steve appréciait justement grandement ce moment où c'était encore l'aube. Il y avait peu de gens pour commencer et ensuite, c'était calme. À vrai dire, c'était même son moment préféré. Steve avait toujours été un matinal, bien avant d'entrer dans l'armée et de devenir Captain America.

Fury lui avait trouvé un appartement à Brooklyn et ironiquement, il ne se trouvait pas très loin de celui qu'il avait habité autrefois avec sa mère. Vivre au plein centre de Manhattan aurait été trop voyant. Cela, le blond n'avait pas qu'être d'accord avec le directeur du SHIELD. Nick Fury. Voilà encore un homme que Steve ne comprenait pas. C'était un homme mystérieux dont il était difficile d'accorder sa confiance parce qu'il respirait la méfiance naturelle. Il n'en était pas encore totalement certain, mais il avait quand même le sentiment profond que Fury lui attirerait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose en réalité. Personne ne connaissait entièrement le passé de cet homme, il possédait plus de secrets à lui tout seul qu'une dizaine d'espions réunis et pour une raison obscure, il semblait tout savoir. Steve n'aimait pas ce genre d'individus. Il avait beau être le directeur du SHIELD, il se devait aux yeux du blond d'être honnête avec ses hommes et c'était visiblement loin d'être son cas. Il se rappelait personnellement que durant la seconde guerre mondiale, il avait été parfaitement honnête avec ses hommes. Le colonel Philipps aussi n'avait eu aucun secret à son égard. Une équipe ne pouvait que fonctionner si la confiance régnait partout. C'est pour cela que Steve avait franchement du mal à comprendre comment le SHIELD pouvait fonctionner sur ce mode. Le monde avait visiblement changé plus qu'il ne l'avait cru à son grand désarroi. Et même s'il était reconnaissant envers Fury et le SHIELD de l'avoir finalement retrouvé-d 'ailleurs il se demandait souvent pendant encore combien de temps aurait-il pu dormir dans la glace-il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer méfiant. Les choses étaient tellement plus simple avant. Il savait exactement dans quoi il s'engageait et pour quelles causes il se battait. Aujourd'hui, il lui semblait servir une cause qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser les grands moyens et à manipuler sous prétexte de vouloir la paix. C'était un peu le fameux dicton « la fin justifie les moyens » et Steve n'adhérait absolument pas à cette idée. Il savait que le prix de la liberté coutait cher, mais pas à ce niveau-là.

À la différence de Tony Stark, Steve avait la chance de pouvoir se balader librement le visage à découvert sans qu'on ne l'identifie en tant que Captain America. Toutes les personnes qu'il l'avait connu ainsi étaient désormais parties. À présent seul le SHIELD et les Avengers connaissait son vrai visage. Et les quelques rares personnes qui l'avaient vu à visage découvert durant la bataille de New-York seraient bien incapable de le reconnaître vu le désordre occasionné. Encore heureux pour lui car ce serait vraiment embêtant. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas comment Tony faisait pour se déplacer sans être sans cesse aborder par les paparazzi ou encore des fans. Il était clairement comme l'une de ces super stars de cinéma, sauf que Steve ne connaissait plus personne de célèbre dans le monde du cinéma. Cela devait être tellement ennuyeux, il se souvenait déjà que durant la guerre, il avait parfois du mal à mettre un pied dehors sans être salué de toutes part.

New-York était relativement calme à cette heure-ci alors que le jour commençait timidement à se lever. On était au mois de septembre et cela faisait désormais un mois que la bataille de New-York avait eu lieu. À voir la ville, il n'était pas difficile de s'en rappeler les difficiles moments vécus. Cependant ce qui étonnait pas mal le blond, c'était de voir la force morale des citoyens. Tout le monde semblait plus que motivé pour mettre la main à la pâte et reconstruire cette ville appelée « Big Apple ». Steve avait toujours été fier d'appartenir à cette nation qu'était les États-Unis d'Amérique. Il avait toujours été incroyablement loyal et patriotique. C'était sans aucun doute l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.

Lorsque Steve rentra à son appartement, le jour était pleinement levé. Apparemment, c'était une belle journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait. Il faisait encore chaud pour la saison et il avait beaucoup transpiré. Cependant comme prévu, il avait évacué les pensées qui lui torturaient l'esprit. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa pendule, il était 7 :15. Il avait couru un peu moins d'une heure, mais il ne s'était pas ménagé. Il avait fait quelques sprints à 30 ou 40 kilomètres/h par moment. Et c'était plutôt épuisant. Il ne pouvait pas garder cette cadence bien longtemps.

Son appartement était relativement calme, sûrement trop au goût de certaines personne mais pas pour Steve. Il avait été habitué après tout à vivre seul après le décès de sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que 18 ans. Il avait ainsi appris à cuisiner et à se débrouiller seul même si Bucky insistait souvent pour le soutenir et ne pas le laisser seul. Bucky… La vie semblait sans saveur depuis sa disparition. Steve lui devait tellement. Sans lui, il aurait probablement fini battu à mort dans une ruelle de Brooklyn. Que c'était ironique quand on y songeait. Le monde n'aurait jamais connu Rogers comme Captain America. Hodge aurait probablement été élu. En tout cas dans le souvenir de Steve, le colonel Philips voulait le choisir lui à la base. Aurait-il fait un bon super soldat ? La réponse, le blond la connaissait au fond de lui même s'il refusait de l'admettre ouvertement. Il sourit alors, nostalgique de se rappeler de son camp d'entraînement. Il avait pratiquement raté tous les tests physiques, se démarquant uniquement par sa bravoure.

Lorsque l'eau de la douche s'écrasa sur son corps, Steve se retrouva une nouvelle fois plongé dans ses pensées. Cela faisait un mois que la bataille de New-York avait eu lieu et un peu moins de deux mois qu'on l'avait sorti de la glace. Il avait pensé qu'avec le temps, il oublierait peu à peu sa vie passée, mais c'était se leurrer. Steve continuait de rêver de tout le monde et maintenant, les évènements de l'attaque de New-York venaient s'ajouter à la liste. Franchement, il se demandait comment il faisait parfois pour ne pas perdre pied. Il se demandait ce qui était le plus dur : avoir perdu sa vie ou se retrouver dans un monde avec des attaques extraterrestres. Il n'avait personne non plus à qui se confier. À l'époque lorsqu'il n'avait rien, il avait Bucky. « I'm with you until the end of the line. » Non. Bucky n'était plus là et Steve se sentait seul plus que jamais. Alors que beaucoup de personnes développaient un stress post traumatique après une telle attaque, lui, il développait plutôt une sorte de stress spatio-temporel et ça n'existait même pas ce syndrome, du moins il n'avait pas encore ajouté à la liste officielle. En même temps, l'être humain n'était pas fait pour traverser ainsi le temps. Il était sans aucun doute le premier « congélateur humain » de l'histoire. Quelle chance, vraiment.

Non seulement il était déjà célèbre pour être Captain America, le héros de la seconde guerre mondiale, voilà que maintenant il ajoutait encore de la notoriété à sa liste. Bucky en serait sans aucun doute bien jaloux, là ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Songer de la sorte à son défunt ami lui apporter un peu de baume au cœur. Steve préférait s'accrocher aux bons souvenirs qu'il avait de lui plutôt que de maudire son incapacité à ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Il savait aussi qu'il devrait tenter d'aller de l'avant et de laisser ses souvenirs dans une boîte qu'il ouvrirait seulement de temps en temps. Malheureusement, il était incapable de faire cela. Pour le moment, c'était bien trop tôt. Parfois, il était presque certain de voir Bucky franchir le seuil de sa porte comme il le faisait si souvent autrefois. Et puis, il se rappelait brusquement qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais faire cela, malheureusement.

Lorsqu'il sortit nu de sa salle bain avec une serviette autour des hanches, Steve vit qu'il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait passé près de 40 minutes sous la douche. Le blond poussa un profond soupire. Combien de temps au juste son état allait-il durer ? Des semaines ? Des mois ?

Alors qu'il enfilait des vêtements propres, son téléphone sonna et Steve sursauta. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ces téléphones aux écrans tactiles. Fury lui avait montré le basique, c'est-à-dire comment appeler quelqu'un et répondre. Internet, c'était une autre paire de manche pour le blond. Steve s'approcha alors de l'appareil et poussa un petit grognement en voyant que c'était nul autre que Fury qui l'appelait. Qui d'autre en même temps ? Il hésita à répondre avant de se dire que toute façon, il obtiendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qu'il voulait. Rogers attrapa alors son téléphone et décrocha, déjà las avant même que la conversation n'ait débuté.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez colonel ?

\- _Mollo Rogers. Qui vous dit que je veux forcément quelque chose de votre part ?_

\- Je commence à vous connaître.

\- _Me voilà flatté, Rogers. Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez à Washington DC. J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose._

\- Nous y voilà. Je vous ai déjà répondu que je n'étais pas prêt.

_\- Il faudra bien que vous vous décidiez. Vous avez dormi Captain mais le monde n'a pas cessé de fonctionner pour autant._

\- Je suis au courant, j'étais présent je vous rappelle il y a un mois à Manhattan.

_\- Serait-ce du sarcasme que j'entends là ? Ne me dites pas que Stark déteint sur vous._

\- Sûrement pas.

_\- Très bien. Je vais vous accorder encore un peu de temps, mais je vais être obligé d'envoyer quelqu'un. Stark est de retour en Californie et le docteur Banner a simplement disparu pour le moment. Mais, il se pourrait bien qu'on ait besoin de vous, Captain._

\- Qui allez-vous m'envoyer ? Je n'ai pas besoin de surveillance.

_\- Il se pourrait bien que l'agent Romanoff vous rende une petite visite ou deux._

\- Je rejoindrai le SHIELD quand je me sentirai prêt. Ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Inutile de m'envoyer Romanoff.

_\- Vous êtes un homme difficile à convaincre Rogers. Soit. J'ai tout de même des dossiers à vous transmettre. Vous devrez les recevoir dans la journée même._

\- C'est à quel sujet ?

_\- Vous verrez bien._

\- Autre chose ?

_\- Pas pour le moment. Je vous recontacte bientôt Rogers._

Sur ces paroles, Nicl Fury raccrocha, laissant un Steve plus agacé qu'autre chose. Comme il s'en doutait, le directeur du SHIELD voulait déjà l'engager et qu'il rejoigne l'organisation. Seulement, Steve n'était pas encore prêt pour cela. D'abord, il avait besoin de s'adapter à ce monde et de trouver ses marques, ce qui n'était pas gagné visiblement. Il était hors de question qu'il se lance dans des missions remplies de secrets alors qu'il n'était pas en accord avec lui-même. Cela allait prendre du temps. Combien ? Il l'ignorait mais pour le moment, le SHIELD allait devoir se passer de lui. Et si Natasha venait lui rendre visite, Steve ferait probablement tout pour l'ignorer. Ils avaient avoir combattu ensemble, Steve ne ressentait rien pour la jeune femme. Elle était si différente de lui, pas comme Stark, c'était encore différent, mais il avait du mal à la cerner elle aussi. Et pour être honnête, il ne ressentait aucun intérêt pour elle. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle faisait partie du SHIELD depuis quelques années maintenant et c'était une ancienne espionne russe. Des ennuis en perspective en somme et Steve n'avait aucune envie d'y fourrer son nez. Il reposa son téléphone et alla s'habiller. La journée commençait à peine et Fury avait déjà réussi à fourrer son nez dans sa vie si compliquée. Ne pourrait-il pas retourner dormir tranquillement pour quelques années à venir encore ?

Comme prévu, Fury lui fit parvenir plusieurs documents qu'il jugeait nécessaire qu'il lise concernant différents évènements tels que le 11 septembre 2001, mais surtout des faits liés au SHIELD. Il avait donc de la lecture pour plusieurs jours à venir.

En début d'après-midi, Steve décida que prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien alors qu'il venait de passer plusieurs heures à lire les dossiers envoyés par Fury. Le SHIELD pouvait bien attendre alors que tout un monde l'attendait dehors. Mais lorsqu'il mit les pieds dehors, il se rappela brusquement qu'il ne connaissait rien à ce monde. À chaque fois, c'était pareil. Il se raccrochait aux souvenirs qu'il avait de sa vie passé durant les années 30 et début des 40. Et forcément, c'était différent et bizarre.

N'ayant pas spécialement de destination en tête, le blond prit le métro qui l'amena à Manhattan. Il s'arrêta non loin de la tour Stark. Il n'avait plus remis les pieds depuis l'attaque. Stark lui avait appris qu'il comptait réaménager l'immeuble afin qu'elle devienne dans le futur le QG des Avengers. À cette déclaration, Steve l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux ronds. Un QG des Avengers ? Et puis quoi encore. Steve trouvait cette tour horrible alors l'idée d'y venir vivre le faisait doucement rire. Stark disait beaucoup de choses.

Cependant en arrivant près de la tour, Steve constata que le milliardaire n'avait pas dit faux. La tour était en reconstruction. Le blond haussa les épaules. Seul le temps dira ce qu'il adviendra. Pour l'heure, les « Avengers » étaient dispersés. Il était le seul à être resté ici à New-York. Romanoff et Barton étaient repartis avec le SHIELD, Thor sur Asgard, Banner avait simplement retrouvé sa liberté et Stark était retourné chez lui en Californie. Aussi, Rogers avait un peu de mal à s'imaginer que leur groupe se réunisse de sitôt. Et dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal. Le blond n'était pas certain de vouloir faire partie de ce groupe. Il ne comprenait pas Tony, ni Natasha. À vrai dire, il avait eu presque plus d'affinité avec Thor le dieu venu d'un autre monde. En quelques sortes, ils ressemblaient car aucun d'eux n'appartenait à ce monde. Steve venait d'un autre temps et Thor d'une autre planète. Ce n'était pas très joyeux, mais c'était pourtant une vérité.

Autour de lui, tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte pour reconstruire et réparer les dégâts. Il y avait eu de nombreux morts et blessés bien évidemment. Il faudra du temps à tout le monde pour oublier et passer à autre chose. La tour Stark était interdite aux visiteurs, une équipe de la police de New-York sécurisait le périmètre, mais Steve était quasiment certain que des membres du SHIELD avaient dû se glisser incognito parmi eux sur la demande de Tony. Il n'irait pas vérifier. Il finit donc par tourner le dos à la tour et s'engagea dans une autre rue puis dans une autre. Et là, il le reconnut. Le café où il était allé prendre une boisson quelques jours avant l'attaque. Curieux, il s'approcha et fut étonné de voir qu'il avait déjà rouvert depuis 5 jours maintenant. Il pénétra alors à l'intérieur pour constater de lui-même les dégâts. Tout était déjà remis sur pied. Apparemment, l'établissement n'avait pas trop souffert, sûrement juste le mobilier et les vitres. Soudain, il la reconnut à côté du bar. La serveuse qui l'avait servi. Il reconnut aisément ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés. Elle était de dos, mais il savait que c'était elle. Steve ignorait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie durant l'attaque. Cette dernière s'était effectivement retrouvée prise au piège avec d'autres civiles dans un bâtiment dont les Chitauri prévoyaient de tuer avec une bombe. Quand elle avait pu sortir après son intervention, elle avait cherché à voir son visage, mais elle n'avait pu que le voir brièvement de profil. Heureusement pour Steve, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Alors qu'il continuait de l'observer, une autre serveuse arriva à lui.

\- Monsieur, je peux vous aider ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Steve se retourna vers elle, hésitant. Et pourquoi pas ? Il était venu par simple curiosité et maintenant, il avait du temps à tuer alors pourquoi ne pas reprendre un verre.

\- Je suis surpris que vous soyez déjà ouverts. lui dit Steve un peu maladroitement.

\- Nous avons eu de la chance, le café n'a pas été fort endommagé. Nous sommes en fait plutôt contents de pouvoir rouvrir si vite.

« C'est bon pour le business » songea aussitôt Steve. La serveuse lui proposa une table et Steve s'installa donc. À part le fait que la ville était dévastée, Steve avait ainsi l'impression de revenir près d'un mois en arrière. La dernière fois, il avait dessiné la tour Stark sur la serviette. Cette fois, il se contenta d'étudier le menu. Il se rendit compte que le café qui était aussi un restaurant offrait une grande variété de boissons dont il n'était pas certain de comprendre. Par exemple, il n'avait jamais bu de sa vie un café frappé ou encore de milk-shake. Il se souvenait cependant d'avoir déjà entendu parler de milk-shake un jour, mais il n'en était pas certain. En tout cas, il n'en n'avait jamais bu.

\- Vous avez choisi, Monsieur ? lui demanda soudain une voix au-dessus de lui.

Steve releva alors la tête et fut surpris de retrouver la blonde. Elle avait ce même sourire que la dernière fois. C'était amusant de constater que certains détails ne s'oublient pas.

\- Heu… je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai jamais goûté à l'un de ces milk-shakes. lui dit-il alors maladroitement.

\- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, jamais de votre vie ? lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

Steve était toujours penché sur sa carte, étudiant les différents milk-shakes lorsqu'elle lui posa la question. Il releva alors une seconde fois la tête vers elle et constata qu'elle semblait surprise. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de client sortis tout droits des années 40 après tout.

\- Pas vraiment. Est-ce que c'est bon ?

\- Cela dépend. Est-ce que vous aimez le lait de manière générale et ce qui est sucré ?

\- Je suppose, oui.

À ce moment-là, la serveuse laissa échapper un petit rire. Mais Steve vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui, elle était juste amusée. Et pour une raison qui lui échappa, il sourit. C'était la première fois qu'on ne se moquait pas ouvertement de son ignorance. Stark ne l'avait pas loupé et même les autres riaient face à ses découvertes.

\- Dans ce cas essayez, vous verrez bien. Je vous conseille celui à la fraise ou à la banane, ce sont ceux qui ont le plus de succès généralement.

\- D'accord, je vais donc tenter celui à la fraise. Je vous remercie.

La jeune femme prit note et lui adressant un petit sourire, elle repartit vers une autre table. Steve la suivit distraitement du regard durant un petit moment avant de finalement reporter son attention sur sa table.


	2. Continuer à avancer

**Bla bla de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 2 de cette histoire.**

**Quelques informations avant de vous laisser découvrir ce second chapitre. Beth étant ce que j'appelle un personnage mi prédéfini mi inventé, il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombre autour de sa vie. Aussi, vous découvrirez mieux sa vie dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres cette histoire comportera. Pour l'instant, je vise 40 chapitres environ je verrai en temps voulu. Il y aura une majorité de points de vue de Steve vu que j'adore être dans sa tête mdr mais aussi comme à l'image de ce chapitre celui de Beth. L'histoire sera centrée sur New-York, mais il se pourrait bien que j'introduise aussi Washington DC.**

**Je ne sais pas encore si la relation de Beth et Steve deviendra romantique. Mon objectif avec cette fiction, c'est de découvrir ce qu'une personne normale comme Beth peut amener à Steve qui a une vie compliquée. Je me suis toujours dit qu'un peu de normalité et de banalité lui ferait le plus grand bien. En revanche, je sais déjà comment l'histoire se termina ainsi que le lieu, mais je ne vous dirai rien ^^**

****Disclaimer : L'univers de Marvel et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.****

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Continuer à avancer**

Chaque matin, c'était pareil. Un réveil sans saveur, sans grand intérêt. La vie était aussi étrange que cruelle. Depuis 24 ans qu'elle foulait cette terre, Beth n'avait jamais rien connu d'extraordinaire. Sa vie était des plus banales qui soit. Elle avait toujours vécu à New-York, était allée à l'école de son quartier, soit dans le Queens puis au lycée avant d'enchaîner les boulots comme serveuse. Et aujourd'hui, elle était toujours serveuse. On ne pouvait pas faire plus banal que cela. Pourtant, c'était sa vie depuis toujours. Beth avait comme la plupart des gens, des rêves qu'elle voyait s'envoler chaque jour un peu plus. Plus le temps passait, plus la jeune femme songeait qu'elle devrait arrêter de croire que les contes de fées pouvaient, parfois, se réaliser. Petite fille, elle avait perdu sa mère et son père avait mal vécu la perte de sa femme. Beth était fille unique et lorsque son père avait plongé durant une période dans l'alcool, il avait failli perdre sa garde. Finalement, il avait réussi à remonter la pente et il avait travaillé dur pour que sa fille puisse avoir une vie normale et aller au lycée. Cependant, il n'était qu'un modeste ouvrier dans la construction et les salaires mensuels n'étaient pas hauts. La vie avait parfois été difficile pour le père et la fille. Beth, cependant, ne s'était jamais plaint. Elle avait été heureuse que son père se batte pour elle et lui permette de terminer le lycée. Suite à cela, elle avait cherché du travail pour aider son père financièrement.

Les jours se ressemblaient tous. Se réveiller, se lever, s'habiller, prendre un petit-déjeuner, partir au travail, servir des gens toute la journée et parfois supporter des hommes vulgaires. Beth avait parfois l'impression d'être prisonnière. Pourtant, elle n'était pas malheureuse. Elle avait appris à aimer son travail bien que ce ne soit pas le métier le plus passionnant du monde. Cependant, Beth n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de s'accommoder et de faire de son mieux afin que ses journées se passent plus agréablement. Elle était reconnaissante dans une certaine mesure, car ce fut lors de son premier job dans un bar de nuit qu'elle avait rencontré celle qui était aujourd'hui sa meilleure amie, Rachel. Et même si elles ne travaillaient désormais plus dans le même lieu, les deux femmes étaient devenues inséparables. Rachel était différente de Beth sur de nombreux points. D'abord, elle avait une famille nombreuse puisqu'elle avait deux sœurs et un frère. Mais sa vie à elle aussi était compliquée. Pour commencer, ses parents étaient divorcés et Rachel ne s'entendait pas bien avec son père avec lequel elle n'avait plus beaucoup de contacts. Ensuite, sa mère était une égocentrique par définition et maintenant que ses trois filles étaient majeures, elle ne s'occupait plus d'elles. Quant à ses sœurs et frère, elle n'était proche uniquement que sa fausse jumelle. Son jeune frère vivait chez son père et sa sœur ainée avait carrément déménagé en Floride. Pourtant, Rachel ne se plaignait jamais et quand Beth comparait sa vie à celle de sa meilleure amie, elle songeait qu'au final, elle n'était pas si malheureuse.

Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de vivre ensemble en colocation. Pour Beth, c'était un moyen d'alléger la situation financière de son père et pour Rachel, une véritable délivrance de ne plus avoir à vivre avec sa mère. La première année, les deux meilleures amies avaient partagé leur appartement avec la sœur jumelle de Rachel avant que cette dernière ne finisse par aller vivre avec son copain. Elles avaient alors choisi un appartement plus petit et désormais, cela leur convenait parfaitement. Outre leur vie familiale respective, Rachel était différente également par le fait qu'elle était plus extravertie que Beth. Elle fréquentait d'ailleurs quelqu'un et elle n'était pas à sa première relation. Beth, quant à elle, n'avait eu qu'un seul petit ami jusque-là. Et pour le moment, elle préférait se concentrer sur son travail et sur ses rêves. Le problème n'était pas qu'elle était timide pourtant, elle avait de la facilité à parler à ses clients. Elle estimait juste qu'il y avait d'autres priorités dans sa vie actuellement. Comme continuer à avancer et tenter d'oublier les horreurs passées à New-York le mois dernier.

New-York. L'attaque. Comment oublier ce jour apocalyptique ? C'était impossible. Personne n'avait été préparé à voir des aliens surgir du ciel par une sorte de brèche ouverte. Depuis si longtemps, l'humanité c'était demandé si elle était seule dans cet univers. La réponse avait été apportée d'une manière brutale et inattendue. Avant cela, il y avait eu un incident dans l'état du Nouveau-Mexique, mais la population n'avait pas été informée dans les détails des évènements surgis. Ainsi, personne n'avait été au courant réellement de l'arrivée divine de Thor. Jusqu'à ce que cette armée de Chitauri n'arrive d'un seul coup. Ce jour-là, Beth avait été travaillé comme tous les autres, sans se douter de rien. C'était d'ailleurs une belle journée. Il faisait chaud. C'était en août. Beth travaillait déjà depuis quelques heures lorsque c'était arrivé. D'abord, elle n'avait rien su. Les clients et les autres employés avaient d'abord entendu quelques explosions puis des secousses avant qu'une voiture n'explose juste en face de l'établissement. L'instant d'après, ça avait été l'émeute et Beth avait fui pour sauver sa vie. Elle s'était rapidement retrouvée au milieu du désordre et des tirs. Alors qu'elle cherchait un abri, un policier avait tenté de l'aider avant de se faire tuer sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Horrifiée, Beth avait tenté de se mettre à l'abri, mais elle avait été ensuite kidnappée par l'une des ces créatures. Elle n'avait tout à fait compris tout ce qui se passait, mais elle s'était retrouvée enfermée avec d'autres prisonniers. En marchant sur une paire de lunettes, elle avait aussitôt compris qu'ils étaient sur le point de se faire tuer comme d'autres avant eux. Et soudain, il était apparu. Leur sauveur. Son sauveur. Captain America.

Pour Beth, Captain America était un héros d'un autre temps, mais pas moins connu. Son histoire était légendaire après tout. Lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, il s'était illustré en sauvant beaucoup de vies et en réalisant des prouesses incroyables. Il était celui qui avait permis aux alliés de gagner la guerre. Il s'était ensuite sacrifié pour sauver l'Amérique en 1945. Personne n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps, perdu quelque part dans le froid glacial de l'Arctique. Rien de plus. C'était ce que racontait les livres d'histoires ainsi qu'internet à son sujet. Petite fille, Beth avait naturellement étudié son histoire à l'école ; Captain America étant une partie intégrante et importante de l'histoire des États-Unis au 20ème siècle.

Personne n'avait été donc au courant qu'il avait été finalement retrouvé en Arctique et surtout qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Le SHIELD avait demeuré secret son réveil, n'était probablement pas très certain encore de la démarche à effectuer. Et puis, il était apparu aux côtés des autres héros lors de l'attaque. Il y avait eu bien évidemment Iron Man, apparu quelques années plutôt sous le visage pas moins célèbre de Tony Stark, le playboy milliardaire. Un géant vert aux airs particulièrement agressifs était également apparu ainsi qu'un homme maniant un marteau qui pouvait appeler la foudre. Enfin, une femme et un homme qui ne possédaient apparemment pas de super pouvoirs, s'étaient également joints aux festivités. De loin, Beth les avait tous vu.

Tout s'était déroulé très vite. Captain America avait fait irruption dans la pièce isolée où les Chitauri étaient sur le point de tous les tuer. Se battant vaillamment, Captain America avait éliminé tous les aliens présents et surtout, il avait emporté avec lui la bombe qui était initialement prévu pour les prisonniers. Puis suite à cette intervention, Beth et les autres avaient pu sortir. En rejoignant un lieu sûr et protégé par la police, Beth avait aperçu brièvement son sauveur, non loin. Son masque lui avait été arraché durant la bataille et la jeune femme avait tenté de scruter le visage de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Malheureusement, il était reparti assez vite. Beth ne l'avait vu que de profil, n'ayant pas le temps de voir son visage. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu, c'était que c'était un homme aux cheveux blonds ou châtains clairs, rien de plus. Quelle déception pour elle à ce moment-là.

Le reste fut sans grand intérêt mais intense. Beth avait attendu la fin de l'attaque avec beaucoup d'autres civils en compagnie d'une dizaine de policiers. La jeune femme ne se souvenait plus combien de temps cela avait duré. Elle savait juste que l'attente avait été horrible. Ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, c'était insupportable. Elle était donc restée bien sagement assise dans un coin, se demandant si son père et Rachel allaient bien. L'attaque avait principalement visé Manhattan, mais rien ne certifiait que Brooklyn, le Queens et le Bronx n'avait pas été touché. Elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, son père travaillait sur les chantiers quelque part dans le Bronx. Quant à Rachel, son bar se trouvait plus vers le nord vers Central Park. Elle avait pensé si fort à eux que des larmes inquiètes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle avait laissé son téléphone à son lieu de travail et de toute façon, elle doutait fort que ses proches soient en mesure de lui répondre au téléphone. Si ça se trouvait, ils étaient dans la même situation qu'elle. Ce fut sans doute les moments plus difficiles pour Beth, d'attendre sans savoir. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être restée durant une éternité entière. Autour d'elle, elle voyait les autres personnes toutes aussi inquiètes et dévastées. Parmi elles, il y avait des gens qui savaient déjà qu'ils avaient perdu des proches. Beth les avait regardés et c'était mise à leur place. Elle avait réconforté une fille pas plus âgée de 12 ans, seule. C'était elle qui lui avait tenu compagnie jusqu'au bout. Elle lui avait demandé son prénom : Sarah. Afin d'essayer de la rassurer et de lui faire penser à autre chose, elle avait entamé la discussion avec elle. Cela avait plus ou moins fonctionné. Et lorsque le silence était revenu entre elles, Beth avait recommencé à s'inquiéter pour ses proches.

Vers la fin, elle avait songé à nouveau à Captain America. Elle s'était vaguement demandé comment il pouvait être vivant. N'était-il pas censé être mort voilà plus de 67 ans en arrière ? Soit les autorités avaient délibérément caché son existence, soit l'histoire avait menti sur sa mort. Quelque soit l'explication concernant ce retour miraculeux de Captain America, Beth ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante. Sans lui, elle serait morte avec tous ces pauvres gens. Sa vie aurait brutalement pris fin à seulement 24 ans. Elle n'aurait jamais atteint ses objectifs et surtout, réaliser son rêve. Son rêve… Beth se sentait parfois idiote d'avoir un tel projet mais d'un autre côté, c'était qui lui donnait la force chaque jour de se lever et d'aller travailler. Elle savait pertinemment bien que ses chances d'y arriver étaient minces et s'amoindrissaient chaque jour un peu plus, mais elle ne baissait pas pour autant les bras. Si la vie lui avait appris une chose, c'était bien de ne jamais renoncer.

Beth avait le rêve fou de devenir actrice un jour. Ô combien elle savait que c'était complètement fou et insensé. Elle n'avait pas fait de formation dans ce domaine. Elle avait seulement pris des cours de théâtre enfant. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait toujours adoré cela et c'était depuis le jour où elle avait présenté sa pièce de théâtre devant tout un public, alors seulement âgé de 7 ans, qu'elle avait su qu'elle voulait un jour devenir actrice. Cependant, le nombre d'acteurs qui parvenaient à percer dans ce domaine était infime. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne se décourageait pas face aux obstacles. Elle essayait fréquemment d'obtenir des auditions. Le problème était qu'il fallait qu'elle obtienne des contacts avec des personnes reconnues. C'était cela la principale difficulté. Jusqu'ici, elle avait réussi à décrocher quelques auditions, mais cela n'avait jamais rien donné. À sa place, beaucoup auraient déjà abandonné, mais pas elle. Beth possédait cette persévérance au fond d'elle et c'était cette qualité qui l'aidait bien souvent à continuer. Et puis, la vie pouvait parfois amener son lot de surprise. Comme cette attaque sur New-York.

En comparaison, le 11 septembre 2011 semblait presque ridicule. Une attaque survenue de la part de d'autres humains. Il n'y avait nulle comparaison en vérité. C'était seulement bien triste.

Ce jour-là, Beth se trouvait dans son collège dans le quartier du Queens. Elle avait vu la fumée s'échappait des tours jumelles en même temps que tout le monde. Les élèves avaient aussitôt été dispensés de cours pour la journée, renvoyés sur le champ chez eux, du moins pour ceux habitants les différents quartiers autour de Manhattan. Beth se souvenait de la panique générale ce jour-là. Elle avait attendu plus de deux heures son bus pour rentrer chez elle. Les bouchons n'en terminaient pas et la fumée qui s'échappait des tours étaient impressionnantes. Une journée que la jeune femme n'avait jamais pu oublier. À l'époque, elle n'était qu'une gamine de 13 ans. Une telle attaque sur sa ville avait été particulièrement intense et choquant. Beth pensait alors ne jamais revivre cela. Elle s'était lourdement trompée. L'invasion Chitauri avait été pire dans les sens.

« Les attaques délibérées et meurtrières qui ont été menées hier (11 septembre) contre notre pays étaient plus que des actes de terreur. Elles étaient des actes de guerre. La liberté et la démocratie ont été attaquées.  
Cela va être une bataille monumentale du bien contre le mal, mais le bien l'emportera. Les États-Unis d'Amérique utiliseront toutes leurs ressources pour vaincre cet ennemi. » avait déclaré le président le jour suivant.

Vaincre l'ennemi. À l'époque, cela signifiait entrer en guerre contre les responsables. Une nouvelle guerre entre humains. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une guerre galactique qui avait été lancée contre les États-Unis et le monde entier.

Au final, Beth s'en était sorti indemne de cette attaque. Peu après la fin de l'invasion, elle avait appris que son père et Rachel étaient sauf également. Un véritablement soulagement pour la jeune femme. Et lorsque la vie avait été sécurisée, elle avait marché un peu dans les rues dévastées. Les gens autour d'elle avaient commencé à pleurer de soulagement, d'autres s'étaient mis à genoux pour remercier le ciel et Dieu. D'autres encore comme elle remerciaient leurs sauveurs, les « Avengers ». Un peu partout dans la ville, on apercevait les messages de remerciement envers les six héros.

Un journaliste l'avait peu après interrogé et Beth totalement sous le choc n'avait pu que dire :

« Quoi ? Ce serait de leur faute ? Captain America m'a sauvé la vie ? Qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouve, qu'importe où ils se trouvent, je voudrais juste les remercier. »

Cela venait du cœur et dans un sens, Beth songeait que c'était tout naturel de les remercier. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le Sénateur les accusait d'être responsable. Puis, la vie avait repris et Beth tentait depuis ce jour d'oublier cet horrible jour. Beaucoup de gens était mort et même si elle ne connaissait personne, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste et de ressentir de la compassion pour les proches des disparus. Parfois, elle se demandait aussi pourquoi elle avait survécu et pas tous ces malheureux. La vie était un mystère complet.

Depuis ce jour, Beth s'était intéressé davantage à ces Avengers, en particulier sur Captain America, son sauveur. Elle avait dit vrai à la télévision. Elle voudrait sincèrement remercier un jour en personne Captain. Son retour inattendu avait fait le tour rapidement. D'un seul coup, la légende avait été dépoussiérée des placards. Les livres et même les bandes dessinées qui avaient été éditées en 1943 avaient brusquement ressurgi. Beth en avait même acheté une. Elle avait également approfondi ses recherches. Elle avait ainsi découvert qu'il s'appelait Steve Rogers. Elle aussi pu trouver de vieilles photographies de Captain America datant de la seconde guerre mondiale. Cependant, elle ne trouva aucune réelle photo montrant son visage. Elle avait été un peu déçue, forcément. Dans sa tête, elle revoyait sans cesse le profil de Captain America qu'elle avait brièvement aperçu à travers la fumée et la poussière. Aurait-elle la chance un jour de le rencontrer pour le remercier ? Elle l'ignorait. En tout cas, elle avait désormais un second rêve. Et Rachel se moquait parfois d'elle quand elle lui en parlait. Forcément, elle, elle était ultra fan d'Iron Man.

La vie reprenait doucement son cours et tandis que Beth continuait d'avancer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à l'avenir. Les Avengers referaient-ils une apparition ? Est-ce que d'autres menaces de l'ampleur de New-York resurgiraient-elles un jour ? Beaucoup de questions.

Ce jour-là, Beth avait été travailler comme les autres jours. L'avantage d'être serveuse en quelques sortes, c'était d'avoir des horaires complètement aléatoires. À ce niveau-là, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Comme toujours, son quotidien était banal. Elle venait prendre les commandes des clients, parfois, elle reconnaissait d'anciens clients et elle engageait une petite conversation avant de continuer son travail. Parfois, Beth souhaiterait s'arrêter et s'asseoir à une table afin de discuter de tout et rien avec ces personnes qu'elles voyaient. Cependant, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion qu'elle se faisait. Rachel lui disait souvent qu'elle devrait sortir un peu plus souvent. Oui, sauf que Beth n'avait jamais été une grande fêtarde. Sortir en boîte de nuit, ce n'était clairement pas pour elle. Elle l'avait déjà expérimenté et elle n'était pas prête à y remettre les pieds en toute honnêteté.

Il était environ 16 :00 lorsqu'un homme entra à l'intérieur, une expression stupéfaite affichée sur le visage. Du coin de l'œil, Beth se dit qu'il avait tout du type complètement paumé. Sa collègue venait de lui offrir une table. Beth apporta la commande d'une autre table et revint derrière le comptoir. Sa collègue lui annonça qu'elle prenait une pause, lui demandant de s'occuper alors de leur nouveau client. Beth acquiesça. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Elle pouvait largement assurer le service. Elle apporta l'addition à une table à l'extérieur avant de revenir à l'intérieur. Elle débarrassa une autre table et revint déposer la vaisselle en cuisine. Quand elle revint, son regard se posa sur le nouveau. Ces cheveux blonds ne lui étaient pas totalement inconnus. Où avait-elle déjà vu cet homme ? Beth ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Après un moment, elle décida de venir à sa table surtout en le voyant froncer les sourcils face à son menu. Son impression avait donc été la bonne. Il avait l'air complètement paumé. Plutôt amusée, Beth lui demanda donc s'il avait choisi. Quand il lui dit qu'il n'avait jamais goûté un milk-shake, elle ne sut quoi penser. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, mais en voyant son expression, elle comprit cependant qu'il disait vrai. Il le lui confirma d'ailleurs et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rappela de lui comme un client qui était venu quelques jours seulement avant l'attaque. La dernière fois, il avait dessiné sur sa serviette la tour Stark. Et quand elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait un accès gratuit au WIFI, il avait eu l'air de ne pas comprendre. Il avait l'air étrange. D'où pouvait bien sortir cet homme ?

Après lui avoir conseillé le milk-shake à la fraise, elle retourna derrière le bar. Du coin de l'œil, elle se mit à l'observer. Elle était intriguée par lui à présent. D'abord, il n'avait pas compris quand elle lui avait dit « accès gratuit au WIFI » et maintenant, il n'avait jamais bu de milk-shake de sa vie ?

\- Voilà monsieur. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler. lui dit Beth en lui apportant son milk-shake.

Beth hésita un instant, puis bien décidée à avoir le cœur net, elle se jeta à l'eau et lui dit comme l'autre fois :

\- Au fait, l'établissement possède une connexion gratuite au réseau.

\- Le réseau ?

\- Oui internet.

\- Oh.

Décidément, c'était bizarre. Beth commençait à se poser des questions sur cet homme. Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et retourna derrière le bar. Cependant, comme elle n'avait pas d'autres clients à aller voir, elle se mit à l'observer une fois de plus, intriguée. En 2012, qui ne pouvait pas savoir ce que cela signifiait de se connecter à un réseau ou encore qui n'avait jamais bu de milk-shake ? D'ailleurs, le blond observait sa boisson d'un ait intrigué. Cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Beth en venait à se demander si ce type ne sortait pas de la brousse, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Au bout d'un moment, Beth ne put s'empêcher de vouloir assouvir sa curiosité. Voilà maintenant que l'homme semblait ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre avec son téléphone. Pauvre homme songea la blonde. Elle revint alors vers lui, quelque peu hésitante, mais elle lui lança gentiment :

\- Excusez-moi, mais avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

\- Pardon ? dit-il en relevant la tête, apparemment un peu surpris.

\- Hum, désolée c'est juste que je vous regardais depuis le bar et vous sembliez un peu perdu avec votre téléphone.

\- Ah oui ça, je heu n'utilise pas souvent mon téléphone alors heu…

\- Je vois ça. Alors où êtes-vous bloqué ?

\- Heu depuis le début ?

Il semblait gêné ou mal à l'aise et Beth ne pouvait pas le blâmer. À sa place, elle se serait sentie mal à l'aise également. La jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour venir regarder par-dessus son épaule. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant que le jeune homme était toujours sur son écran d'accueil. Il n'était même pas dans les paramètres. Alors là, ça devenait vraiment de plus en plus étrange. Beth se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour éviter toute réaction qui pourrait être mal interprétée.

\- Vous… vous savez utiliser un téléphone portable au moins ?

\- Eh bien… pas vraiment à vrai dire. finit par avouer le jeune homme ce qui ne surprit pas Beth.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, restant coi alors qu'elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment envie de savoir tout compte fait d'où débarquait cet énergumène. Elle hésita un moment, puis foutue pour foutue, elle se jeta à l'eau. Elle lui demanda d'un signe de tête si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui et ce dernier, d'abord hésitant aussi, finit par acquiescer. Elle lui indiqua ensuite de poser son téléphone sur la table, ce qu'il fit. Beth lui montra alors lentement comment s'y prendre. Elle lui indiqua où se trouvait les paramètres, puis elle cliqua sur WIFI. Une fois tous les WIFI disponibles affichés, elle choisit celui du restaurant qui comme elle le lui avait indiqué, était gratuit et accessible sans mot de passe. Elle cliqua simplement dessus et le téléphone de Steve fut aussitôt connecté.

\- Et voilà, c'est tout simple comme vous le voyez.

\- Hum oui. Je pense qu'il y a pire.

\- Comme ?

\- Comme… comme naviguer sur internet.

À ce moment, le jeune homme sembla regretter d'avoir dit cela. Il sembla encore plus gêné que possible et les questions qui trottaient dans la tête de Beth ne firent que s'accroître. Bon sang. Mais qui était cet homme ? Il n'avait pas l'air méchant ou même cinglé, et pourtant. Quel individu un tant soit peu « normal » ne savait pas utiliser un téléphone et internet ?

\- Vous ne savez pas non plus utiliser internet ?

\- Non.

Il y eut alors un gros blanc entre eux et le jeune homme détourna même le regard. Beth décida alors de ne pas l'ennuyer plus longtemps avec cela.

\- Je vois. C'est plutôt inhabituel mais je suppose que ça arrive. Sinon, vous aimez votre boisson ?

\- Trop sucré je dois dire À mon é… heu je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire des boissons aussi sucrées.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas » songea Beth en regardant son corps d'athlète. Même avec ses vêtements, elle pouvait voir que c'était quelqu'un de sportif et de bien bâti. Et cela commença à l'interpeller. Elle pensa qu'il devait passer beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner et à prendre soin de son corps, raison pour laquelle il ne s'intéressait pas à internet. Oui mais quand même. Internet faisait partie du quotidien de tout le monde à présent. C'était impossible de ne pas y avoir recours. Pour Beth, cela demeurait un véritable mystère, mais elle jugeait que ce serait impoli de lui poser la question. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Par contre, elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait voulu dire en premier lieu avant de se reprendre. À son quoi ? Cet homme devenait un peu plus bizarre de minute en minute. Cependant, Beth pressentait qu'il était juste paumé. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant ou dangereux. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il s'était montré calme et poli, exactement comme en ce moment.

\- Vous voulez que je vous amène autre chose ?

\- Un simple verre d'eau serait parfait, merci.

Beth acquiesça et se leva pour aller le lui chercher. Décidément, la vie était bien surprenante. D'abord, les aliens existaient et avaient envahi la Terre. Et à présent, elle tombait sur un homme sorti tout droit du 20ème siècle. Enfin façon de parler, mais c'était tout comme. Si seulement elle savait…


	3. La visite de Natasha

**Blabla de l'auteure : Pauvre Steve, lui et la technologie ça fait forcément deux. Mais bon comme on le voit plus tard dans Winter Soldier et les autres films, il va finir par s'y habituer. En tout cas, mieux que Thor et ses courriers électroniques sans ordinateurs. Anyway, Beth n'est pas aux bouts de ses surprises à ce niveau-là. D'ailleurs, vous en pensez quoi d'elle ?  
**

**Sinon, ce chapitre introduit notre Black Widow. Je pense qu'elle sera le personnage le plus récurrent. D'ailleurs, il y a pas mal à développer entre elle et Steve avant Winter Soldier. Dès le début du film, on comprend rapidement qu'ils ont passé du temps ensemble (sûrement au travers des missions du SHIELD) alors que dans Avengers, ils s'adressent à peine la parole. Du coup, c'est quelque chose que je souhaite introduire et développer également au travers de cette fiction. Je dois dire que j'aime énormément leur amitié d'ailleurs. Ils sont si différents et pourtant, ils sont si soudés dans Civil War, Infinity War et Endgame.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, c'est toujours utile et me dire si vous voyez trop de fautes. **

****Disclaimer : L'univers de Marvel et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.****

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La visite de Natasha**

Steve se sentait aussi mal à l'aise qu'idiot. La serveuse devait sûrement le prendre pour un fou ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. En même temps qui ne connaissait pas internet et les milk-shakes de nos jours ? Eh bien quelqu'un comme Steve, précisément. À son époque, internet n'existait pas encore et ces boissons sucrées n'étaient pas non plus encore à la mode. Alors dans un sens, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas familier avec tout cela. Cependant, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le dire aux gens. Il devait garder son identité secrète où autrement, il pourrait dire adieu à sa tranquillité à laquelle il y tenait beaucoup, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il soupira doucement lorsque la blonde s'éloigna pour aller lui chercher son verre d'eau. À sa place, d'autres personnes auraient peut-être apprécié ce changement. Mais lui, comment dire ? Il était sans doute un peu trop conservateur. Il avait été habitué à un certain mode de vie auquel il avait du mal à s'en défaire. Steve avait toujours été quelqu'un de poli et vieux jeu. Même Bucky lui disait parfois de se lâcher un peu et de se détendre. Rien à faire, il était resté le même au fond.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Steve revint à la réalité et son regard s'attarda sur la serveuse derrière le bar. Elle était plutôt jolie songea-t-il distraitement. Bucky aurait probablement saisi l'occasion de l'inviter à aller danser après son travail. Lui pour sa part était bien trop timide pour cela et puis son cœur appartenait à présent à une autre même si désormais un fossé les séparait. Tout le monde lui dirait alors de penser à lui et de tourner la page. Malheureusement, c'était bien trop tôt et au-dessus des forces de Steve. Quoi qu'il fasse, il pensait toujours à Peggy. Elle était son grand amour et il n'était pas près de l'oublier ainsi.

Alors qu'il songeait à sa bien-aimée, Steve sortit de sa poche sa vieille boussole où à l'intérieur figurait la photo de Peggy qu'il avait précieusement conserver. Quand il combattait sur les différents fronts en Europe, elle avait été son soutien et sa force intérieure. À chaque fois qu'il se sentait faible ou qu'il doutait, il lui avait fallu un seul regard à la photo de Peggy pour lui redonner du courage. Elle l'avait toujours accompagné sur chaque bataille, chaque victoire. Et bien évidemment, elle avait été la dernière à l'avoir entendu en 1945 juste avant qu'il ne se crash avec la Valkyrie en Arctique.

Nostalgique, Rogers finit tout de même par remettre sa boussole dans sa poche avant de relever le regard vers la serveuse. Leur regard se croisèrent durant un instant et Steve détourna rapidement les yeux, gêné. Cela amusa la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un petit rire que Steve ne vit pas. Elle revint peu après à sa table pour lui amener son verre d'eau.

\- Merci. lui dit Steve en lui adressant un petit sourire maladroit.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de repartir vers de nouveaux clients qui venaient d'entrer. Portant le verre à ses lèvres, Steve observa distraitement la scène. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, un vieillard ou plutôt un homme de sa génération puisqu'il était un vieillard également lui avait dit de demander le numéro de téléphone de la serveuse. Steve l'avait regardé un court instant avant de froncer les sourcils. Ensuite, l'homme avait marmonné dans sa barbe un « ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ». Oui sauf que Steve n'était pas réellement un jeune. Il était même probablement plus âgé que lui du haut de ses 94 ans. Au final, Steve n'avait rien fait. Il s'était contenté de terminer son petit dessin avant de payer son café et de s'en aller. Ce jour-là, il avait parcouru bons nombres de rues à Manhattan, comparant avec nostalgie le passé et le présent. Sauf que même encore aujourd'hui, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les détails du passé avec nostalgie. Quoi qu'il fasse, son cœur appartenait toujours au siècle passé. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient boire de telles boissons sucrées. Ces milk-shakes le fascinaient et en même temps le dégoutaient. À son époque, on se contentait des sodas tels que le coca et des sirops. Quelle idée donc de créer ce genre de boissons. Autant boire un cacao si on voulait quelque chose de sucré à base de lait. Steve songea qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses dans ce genre-là qu'il ne comprenait pas comme cette mode des jeunes à porter des jeans déchirés. En revanche, il était plutôt satisfait que la loi interdît désormais de fumer à l'intérieur des lieux public. À cause de ses nombreux problèmes de santé autrefois, il n'avait naturellement pas pu fumer bien qu'il avait déjà essayé une fois. Cela l'avait rendu malade pendant plusieurs jours et l'avait ensuite empêché de renouveler l'expérience. Puis avec le temps, il avait naturellement trouvé cela repoussant et même en devenant Captain America, il avait continué à ne pas fumer bien que ses poumons tous neufs l'auraient supporté. Aussi, il devait bien admettre que ce changement était des plus agréables.

Steve avala d'une traite le reste de son verre, songeant qu'il allait partir. Ensuite, il sortit de sa poche un billet de 10 dollars lorsque son attention fut attirée par les nouvelles diffusées à la télévision. C'était en direct de Chicago où apparemment un trafic d'armes illégales avait été démasquée. Le journaliste ne spécifia pas grâce à qui et Steve comprit aussitôt que le SHIELD y avait été forcément mêlé à cela. Il comprenait que Fury le voulait aussi car visiblement le monde avait toujours besoin de lui. Seulement, il avait besoin de temps encore. Il soupira et déposa son billet sur la table avant de se lever. En le voyant, la serveuse revint vers lui pour le remercier. Steve lui offrit un sourire poli, mais ne dit rien. Le blond reporta ensuite une dernière fois son regard vers la télévision, regardant la fin du reportage. Ayant suivi son regard, la serveuse y prêta attention également un moment avant de lui dire :

\- Dingue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je veux dire, c'est dingue qu'encore aujourd'hui, il y a de telles affaires.

\- C'est vrai. C'est plutôt inattendu. répondit Steve en songeant tristement que le monde n'était visiblement pas prêt de connaître la paix.

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et adressa un dernier signe de tête à la serveuse avant de s'en aller. Steve savait qu'il finirait par rejoindre le SHIELD. Au fond de lui, c'était une évidence et puis s'il arrêté définitivement, que ferait-il de sa vie ? Juste avant de quitter la base de Londres pour arrêter Crâne Rouge, Steve avait songé à se ranger aux côtés de Peggy Carter. Malheureusement, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Alors maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans ce siècle, que pouvait-il bien faire à part reprendre le combat ? En plus, c'était justement Peggy avec l'aide d'Howard qui avait créé le SHIELD. Cependant comme il l'avait dit à maintes reprises à Fury, il viendrait uniquement quand il se sentirait prêt.

À cette heure-ci, les rues de New-York étaient bien animées. C'était la fin de journée pour tout le monde et étudiants et employées pouvaient enfin se détendre ou simplement rentrer chez eux. Alors que Steve cherchait encore et toujours sa place dans ce monde, les gens autour de lui parlaient et riaient de tout. Même à son époque, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très ouvert et qui aurait été si décontracte dans la rue. Le blond songea avec nostalgie que ce point ne changerait probablement pas. Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop comme on dit.

[…]

\- Les rumeurs sont donc vrai, lança soudain une voix dans le dos de Steve, tu viens bel et bien souvent ici.

Steve arrêta son poing et se tourna pour faire face à Natasha Romanoff. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis l'attaque, soit plus d'un mois. Steve soupira. Fury n'avait pas menti après tout. Parfois, il aimerait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Il allait bien.

Ignorant la rousse, il se remit à taper sur son sac de sable, bien décidé à continuer son entraînement malgré l'arrivée de Romanoff. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses reproches et ceux de Fury. Et puis s'il venait ici, c'était bien pour se vider la tête et ne penser à rien. Enfin concernant ce point, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En vérité, Steve repensait souvent à son passé lorsqu'il tapait dans ces sacs pour une raison obscure. Les souvenirs liés à la guerre lui revenaient d'un seul coup. Il revoyait aussi tous les visages des personnes qu'il avait connu et aimé : Erskine. Howard. Les gars de son commando. Même le vieux grincheux Philips. Bucky. Peggy. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne parvenait pas à chasser ces images de son esprit. Et la colère enfouie au fond de lui s'exprimait ainsi à coup de poings.

Après avoir erré un moment dans les rues new-yorkaise, Steve avait décidé de venir ici afin de se vider l'esprit. Depuis qu'il avait été réveillé, c'était devenu comme une petite routine pour lui. Il y venait presque tous les jours.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. lança Natasha après un moment de silence total alors que Steve s'était remis à taper dans ses sacs.

\- …

\- Tu sais, la conversation serait beaucoup plus agréable si tu prenais part. fit-elle remarquer, pourtant loin d'être blessée.

Le blond s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et poussa un profond soupire. Sans même regarder Natasha, il devinait son sourire moqueur. Il pouvait oublier son entraînement et surtout d'avoir la paix. Le SHIELD et Fury s'étaient bien passés de lui durant toutes ces années, ils pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu. Mais non. Il avait l'impression d'être fliqué sans arrêt et c'était plutôt exaspérant. Il ne comptait pas s'enfuir ou pire retourner dans la glace.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Tu peux rentrer et dire à Fury que je suis toujours vivant.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Fury m'a demandé de venir te voir que je ne me soucie pas réellement comment tu vas.

Steve daigna enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Cependant, loin d'être convaincu, il arqua un sourcil. Si encore ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre comme Barton, il aurait cru en ces paroles. Mais venant d'elle, il avait du mal à le croire. Il savait désormais pour sa vie passée. Elle était une ancienne espionne et assassin du KGB. Fury lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes sa vie passée avant d'intégrer le SHIELD. C'est pourquoi le blond avait du mal à croire quelqu'un comme elle. Elle avait passé sa vie à manipuler et mentir aux gens. Comment donc accorder sa confiance à une personne qui ne devait même plus savoir ce que la confiance signifiait. Steve avait pourtant déjà fréquenté des espions. Durant les guerres, c'était monnaie courante d'envoyer des espions dans le camp ennemi. Malheureusement à la fin, on ne sait plus vraiment qui on est. C'est pourquoi, il se méfiait naturellement d'elle, convaincu que de toute façon, elle lui mentirait la plupart du temps pour le compte du SHIELD.

\- C'est gentil Romanoff, mais je vais bien.

\- Ah bon ? C'est pour cela que tu restes ici et que tu ne sors pas dehors ?

\- Et tu voudrais que j'aille où ?

\- Le monde est grand, Rogers. Il y a tellement de choses que tu as raté.

\- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'il veut cette fois, Fury ?

\- Tu sais, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Stark n'est pas un grand fan de toi.

\- Alors tu veux me faire croire que tu es simplement venue prendre de mes nouvelles ? répondit Steve ignorant ainsi sa remarque par rapport à Stark.

\- Peut-être bien ? Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il y ait une raison forcément ?

\- …

Steve lança un regard agacé vers Natasha avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers le banc où il avait déposé son sac. Il pouvait dire adieu à son après-midi d'entraînement. Romanoff ici, elle ne repartirait sûrement pas de sitôt. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il savait très bien qu'elle était sur la demande de Fury. Elle pouvait donc bien lui sortir tous les prétextes et mensonges qu'elle voulait, il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Sous ses airs de garçon timide, poli et ignorant, Steve était loin d'être naïf en réalité. Bien qu'effacé, il avait toujours été une personne perspicace et intelligente. Il comprenait très bien les choses, beaucoup mieux d'ailleurs que la plupart des gens. C'était peut-être pour cela aussi qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à sacrifier sa vie pour le bien commun. Steve savait pertinemment bien que parfois, il y avait plus important dans la vie que sa propre personne. En 1945 lorsqu'il avait décidé de se sacrifier, il avait pourtant renoncé à un futur rangé et paisible auprès de Peggy. Cela lui avait déchiré le cœur bien sûr, mais il avait su que Carter comprendrait. Elle-même avait renoncé à beaucoup de choses pour obtenir le poste qu'elle détenait au sein de l'armée. Et d'ailleurs, s'il devait recommencer, Steve n'hésiterait pas un seul instant.

Il enleva ses bandages qu'il avait noué au préalable autour de ses mains. Il attendit que la rousse reprenne la parole derrière son dos, mais elle ne le fit pas. Au bout d'un moment, Steve perdit patience et se retourna vers elle, la regardant. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle se contentait de l'observer en silence, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Justement rien. Si tu veux mon avis, tu es exactement sur la bonne voie si tu espères te sociabiliser un jour. ironisa-t-elle.

\- Si tu n'as rien d'autres à me dire, tu peux t'en aller. lui dit sèchement Steve.

\- Eh bien, c'est fou ce qu'on s'amuse avec toi. Détend-toi un peu, tu veux bien ?

Comprenant qu'elle ne comptait pas lui laisser le dernier mot, Steve lui tourna une fois de plus le dos et rangea le reste de ses affaires dans son sac. Ensuite, il le souleva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Bien. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas très envie de te regarder frapper ces sacs de sable pendant des heures, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas, je te retrouve en face au café dans 15 minutes.

Puis, elle s'en alla laissant Steve seul dans le vestiaire. Ce dernier la regarda partir, fixant le plus longtemps possible son dos. Il poussa un nouveau soupire. Non, il n'aurait pas la paix avec Fury. Steve décida alors qu'il valait mieux accepter ces discussions plutôt que les fuir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que le directeur lui envoie des agents chaque semaine le surveiller. La présence de Romanoff était plus que suffisante déjà. Il se déshabilla et alla prendre la douche avant de retrouver la rousse au café en face comme elle le lui avait indiqué. Elle l'attendait déjà à une table devant un café. Commandant à son tour un café, il s'installa en face d'elle.

\- Bon je suis là.

\- Très bien, on va enfin discuter sérieusement. Steve, ce n'est pas seulement le SHIELD que ça concerne, dit-elle en baissant un peu la voix, mais aussi de toi et de ta vie. Tu ne peux pas simplement rester dans ton coin et attendre.

\- Encore cette histoire de sociabilité ?

-Oui. Si je suis là, c'est pour t'aider. Tu as été parfaitement clair concernant nous rejoindre. Aujourd'hui, on se soucie de toi Steve et rien d'autre.

-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi ? Sortir en ville, rencontrer des gens ?

-Exactement.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire à ces personnes ? Bonjour, je viens de me réveiller d'une longue sieste de 67 ans et j'ai besoin de découvrir le monde ?

-Si tu as envie d'aller droit au but, pourquoi pas ? lui répondit Natasha en haussant les épaules.

-Ah ah ah. Très drôle Romanoff.

-Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

-Non, pourquoi je devrais ?

-Ce serait le début en effet de ta sociabilisation. Bon Clint, inutile d'essayer de le contacter.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Steve en arquant un sourcil.

-Il n'est pas la meilleure compagnie qu'on puisse imaginer et je doute qu'il te réponde de toute façon.

-Il n'est pas pire que Banner, si ?

-Non peut-être pas. Tiens en parlant de lui, tu sais où il se trouve ?

-Non, je croyais que c'était ton travail, ça.

-C'était. Ma mission était simplement de le convaincre de nous aider à retrouver le Tesseract. Ensuite, on lui a promis de lui rendre sa liberté. C'est chose faite.

-Mais vous avez toujours un œil sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr. Mais en ce moment, j'ignore où il se trouve.

-Et Stark ? Il est bien retourné à Los Angeles ?

-Lui non plus n'est pas du genre à donner des nouvelles. Mais au moins, lui, ne se cache pas. Même toi tu pourrais aller lui rendre visite si tu voulais, Rogers.

-Non merci.

Steve n'était effectivement pas un grand fan de Stark. Sa rencontre avec lui avait été plus qu'agitée. À l'heure actuelle, il ne savait pas quoi penser du milliardaire. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre un sarcasme de plus de sa part. Il avait en vérité tout sauf besoin de cela. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien que Romanoff avait raison. Rester cloitrer dans son appartement ou dans la salle de gym ne l'aiderait pas à se familiariser avec le monde moderne. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt, tout simplement. Il avait encore besoin de temps et surtout d'avancer à son rythme. En outre, il n'avait nullement besoin que le SHIELD et Fury prennent en main sa vie. Le directeur voulait qu'il rejoigne l'organisation, affirmant qu'il pouvait toujours être utile. L'ancien soldat n'en doutait pas. Comment dire ? C'était simplement trop tôt encore. Dans son cœur, il se voyait toujours avec ses gars des commandos hurlants. Il voyait encore leurs visages et pouvaient même entendre parfaitement leurs voix. Ses camarades lui manquaient comme tout le reste. Comment oublier 27 ans de vie passée et de tourner la page ? C'était impossible. Fury et Romanoff ne comprenaient pas à quel point c'était difficile. Tout était si différent. Même les gens avaient changé autour de lui. Aussi, comment pourrait-il se mêler à eux et faire comme si rien n'était ? On attendait de lui des miracles. Et malheureusement, l'un des défunts de Rogers, c'était bien la sociabilisation. Il avait toujours été qu'une ombre par le passé. En dehors de Bucky et de sa mère, il n'avait eu personne dans sa vie pour l'aider et le guider. Et même s'il pensait sincèrement qu'Howard et les autres soldats de son commando étaient devenus ses amis, cela avait été uniquement possible parce qu'ils avaient une mission à remplir. Autrement, Steve ne serait probablement jamais aller vers ces hommes. Non, on ne pouvait décidément pas dire que la sociabilisation faisait partie des points forts du blond. Puis, Steve pensa à la serveuse blonde du restaurant, non loin de la tour Stark. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle soudain ? En plus, ils n'avaient eu qu'une brève conversation des plus banales. Pourtant, Steve songeait que c'était typiquement le genre de choses que Romanoff attendait de lui. Pourrait-il réellement devenir ami avec une personne normale et si différente de lui ? Honnêtement, il avait de grands doutes.

-Sur ce point, je ne peux pas te blâmer. On ne peut pas dire que Stark soit la meilleure compagnie qui soit. lança Natasha ce qui fit sortir Steve de ses pensées.

-Hmmm. fut tout ce que l'ancien soldat trouva à répondre.

Bien que Tony Stark soit indéniablement le fils d'Howard, Steve avait parfois du mal à le croire. Howard ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. Au contraire, il lui avait toujours témoigné du respect et apporté son plus grand soutien. Pourquoi Tony prenait-il un tel plaisir à se moquer de lui ? Cela lui échappait. Il espérait cependant bien découvrir la vérité un jour derrière tous ces sarcasmes signé Stark.

-Steve, insista Natasha en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment tu te sens vraiment ?

Le blond la regarda à son tour dans les yeux et comprit que cette fois, elle était sérieuse. Toute bonne espionne qu'elle était, il était certain cette fois de voir en elle de la sincérité. Il décida donc d'en profiter puisque rares étaient ces moments. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de se confier à elle. La raison ? Il ne lui faisait tout simplement pas confiance. Elle n'était pas exactement le genre de personne idéale à qui se confier.

Steve décida donc de lui répondre sans pour autant lui dire ce qu'il ressentait précisément.

-J'essaie de m'adapter au mieux.

Natasha hocha doucement la tête, comprenant que Steve ne désirait pas se confier à elle. Elle cacha alors parfaitement sa déception en affichant un air neutre. Elle but une gorgée dans sa tasse de café avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

-Et cette attaque ? Comment tu l'as vécu ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que Stark avait du mal lui à oublier. La guerre c'est la guerre, mais là on parle bien d'une invasion extraterrestre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Romanoff. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est pas ça qui me perturbe le plus.

-À vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise. Moi non plus, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment dans un sens.

Steve l'observa. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Et puis, il songea à sa vie d'espionne. Effectivement, elle avait également dû voir beaucoup de choses déplaisantes dans sa vie. Elle avait probablement accompli plus d'une mission qu'elle devait sûrement vouloir oublier. En vérité, combien d'actes déplaisants avait-elle exécuté au cours de sa vie ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Steve éprouva une certaine compassion pour elle. Derrière son masque de femme fatale et forte, par quelles épreuves au juste était-elle passée ? Combien de noirceur et de souvenirs pénibles renfermait-elle ? Sûrement beaucoup plus qu'elle ne s'en souvenait réellement. Peut-être que viendra le jour où il se sentira suffisamment proche d'elle pour le lui demander. Mais pour le moment, ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Le voyait-elle comme un simple pion de plus utile pour le SHIELD ? Le voyait-elle comme un énième collègue ? La vérité, c'était que Steve ne connaissait rien d'elle. Il en savait plus sur Tony sans même le vouloir.

-De toute façon, on n'a guère le choix que de prendre la vie comme elle vient. répondit finalement Steve.

-Je suppose. rétorqua Natasha avec un petit sourire amusé.

Le silence s'installa ensuite entre les deux héros. Steve s'intéressa à son café en observant sa couleur comme s'il s'attendait à trouver quelque chose d'étrange dans le liquide brun. Natasha pour sa part, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux puis par la fenêtre avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Steve. Elle se mit alors à le détailler puis fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier avait finalement relevé la tête vers elle et ne comprit pas cet air sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt le blond.

-Rogers… tu t'habilles toujours de la sorte ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

La rouquine poussa un soupire d'exaspération que Steve ne comprit. C'était quoi le problème au juste avec ses habits ?

-Tu t'es déjà regardé dans la glace.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Ne t'étonne pas que tu ne te fondes pas vraiment dans la masse. Tu t'habilles comme un vieux ou plutôt comme au siècle passé. lui dit-elle sur un très sérieux que Steve trouvait exagéré.

Steve ne réagit pas à son commentaire, le jugeant parfaitement inutile. Elle cherchait juste un prétexte, il en était certain. Il se concentra donc sur son café mais Romanoff n'en resta pas là.

-Sérieusement. Si toute ta garde-robe est composée de vieilles chemises et de vieux pantalons en lins, ça craint. Plus personne ne s'habille comme ça de nos jours.

-C'est ça ton souci à présent ? Ma garde-robe ?

-Je suis multi-tâche. Mais tu n'as pas répondu.

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être bien. Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par « être à la mode ».

-En tout cas, sûrement pas ce que tu portes en ce moment.

-Bon, tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas de missions en ce moment donc demain, nous irons renouveler ta garde-robe Rogers. Crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien. dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Sûrement pas. Il est hors de question que j'aille faire du shopping avec toi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'être élégant et à la mode ? De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Demain, je serai là à la première heure chez toi. Autant t'y faire.

Et sans laisser le temps à Steve de répliquer, elle se leva et quitta le café d'un pas rapide. Steve était resté coi face à ses dernières paroles, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas réagi du coup. C'était une blague ? Lui allait faire du shopping avec elle ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il grogna dans sa barbe avant de terminer son café et de laisser un billet avant de sortir à son tour du café. Non. Il n'aurait décidément pas la paix avec cette furie de femme rousse dans ses pattes. Il songea qu'il devrait peut-être partir en excursion tout compte fait, histoire de mettre de la distance entre le SHIELD et lui. Ba. Cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. Fury avait fait garder un œil sur Banner durant tout ce temps. Cela avait été si facile pour de le retrouver. Steve savait donc que même s'il quittait New-York et les États-Unis, on le retrouvait très facilement. Il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il verrait le visage de Romanoff derrière lui. C'était pour cela principalement que Rogers n'avait pas envie de partir car où qu'il aille, il savait qu'on le retrouverait. Et puis, New-York demeurait sa ville natale. Il ne voyait pas de meilleurs endroits pour le moment pour s'accommoder au mieux au monde moderne.

Sur le chemin du retour à son appartement, Steve songea à sa fameuse garde-robe. S'habillait-il réellement comme un vieux ? C'était plutôt ironique qu'elle lui dise cela puisqu'il était un vieillard ! Stark n'avait pas cessé de le lui rappeler lors de leur rencontre le mois passé. Steve avait d'ailleurs du mal à s'habituer au fait qu'il avait bel et bien 94 ans désormais alors qu'hier encore en 1945, il était un jeune homme tout à fait normal de 27 ans. Que la vie était étrange. Et même si le monde moderne ne l'impressionnait pas vraiment, Steve songea que lui était bien resté le même. Il avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que les gens ne parlaient plus de manière aussi soutenue qu'à son temps. C'était un langage plus familier qu'utilisait les gens aujourd'hui. Pour Steve, ça demeurait une sorte de mystère à vrai dire. De plus, le blond avait toujours été quelqu'un de poli de base. Buck était déjà quelqu'un de plus ouvert et qui s'exprimait moins de manière soutenue que lui.

Dans le métro qui le ramenait chez lui, Steve décida d'observer plus attentivement les gens autour de lui et plus particulièrement les jeunes, afin de mieux comprendre comment on se comportait en 2012. Son regard s'attarda cependant sur un groupe d'adolescents. Il fut tout d'abord frappé par leur tenue débraillée. La plupart portait des jeans déchirés et des t-shirts trop larges. Les garçons avaient soit les cheveux décoiffés et ébouriffés, soit trop longs. Steve fronça les sourcils et songea qu'à son époque, aucun parent n'aurait laissé son enfant quitter la maison ainsi. Les filles n'étaient guère mieux. Elles étaient vêtues comme des femmes de 20 à 30 ans avec beaucoup trop de maquillage. Mais ce qui frappa encore plus Steve, ce fut le langage qu'utilisait ces jeunes. Certains disaient « ouais mec » ou encore « vie de ma mère ». Mais comment ces enfants avaient été élevés franchement ? Honnêtement, Steve était choqué. Si la technologie avait connu un époustouflant progrès, visiblement les manières, elles, avaient été perdues.

Le blond fut réellement soulagé lorsqu'il vit ces adolescents descendre à un arrêt bien avant le sien. Son quartier où il résidait à Brooklyn se trouvait tout de même loin de Manhattan. Étant donné qu'il vivait non loin de son vieil appartement où autrefois il l'avait partagé avec sa mère, Steve avait réellement l'impression d'être encore à son époque.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit un regard sur lui. Relevant la tête, il vit qu'une femme l'observait attentivement. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Gêné, Steve le lui rendit maladroitement. Il devait probablement ressembler à un idiot, mais qu'importe. Il détourna ensuite le regard mais sentant que la femme continuait de le regarder, il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne tout en évitant son regard.

-Je me rends tout à l'heure à une soirée en ville, vous voulez venir ? lui lança-t-elle soudain.

Ne s'attendant nullement à ça, Steve se retrouva réellement mal à l'aise. Il releva la tête vers elle avant de lui répondre :

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Il y a une soirée année 80 ce soir, vous devriez venir. Vous avez l'air du gars qui a besoin de se détendre. dit-elle lui faisant cette fois un clin d'œil.

-Je vous remercie, mais je ne pense pas venir. Merci de l'invitation.

-Hm dommage. Si toutefois vous changez d'avis, on pourrait se retrouver là-bas gueule d'ange. dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle lui mettait entre les mains un flyer de la fameuse soirée année 80.

Elle s'était levée puis approchée de lui. Le métro s'arrêta et elle lui indiqua qu'elle descendait ici. Steve n'ajouta rien alors qu'elle lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil avant de sortir. Steve resta sans voix face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il faillit manquer son arrêt d'ailleurs. Il en oublia presque sa journée de demain en compagnie de Natasha.


End file.
